


He Doesn't Quit

by readwriteandavengers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes into Tony's office once, not expecting him to be in there. He plans to leave his strongly worded letter on the top of his desk so he'll find it the next morning. But Tony's in there, leaving room for arguing and sex... but Steve doesn't expect the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Quit

Steve, with his mouth pursed, walks down the hallway with heavy footsteps. He's not wearing shoes and barely wearing a pair of pants. They hang off of his form loosely. He was too angry to put on enough clothes before he started his trek to Stark's office with his ominous note. The hallway is a bit cold for him to be wearing a tight tank-top and no shoes, but his anger warms him enough. He rounds the corner once more and finds himself in front of Tony's office. He grabs onto the doorknob and throws the door wide open. He stomps further in until he notices that there's someone behind the desk, giving him a questioning look.

Cap stops, frozen to his spot. He didn't think it through enough. He didn't think that Tony would actually be in his office because Tony's  _always_ in the lab. The note hangs in his hand.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him, sliding his feet off of his desk. He had them propped up and he was leaning back in his chair when Cap came barging in. He slowly leans forward, trying to look more professional. "What can I do for you, Cap?"

Steve looks at Tony blankly and then at the doorway. He lifts his thumb and motions frantically to the door. "I'll... come back." Steve spins around and is almost out when Tony stops him.

"You have a letter, Cap. Obviously for me since it has Stark scribbled on it angrily. Let me read it." Tony gets up and moves to stand behind Steve.

Steve turns around but puts the letter behind his back. He smiles at Tony wearily. "Uh... the letter's not for you."

Tony raises an eyebrow at him and crosses his arms. "Really?"

Steve gulps and nods. "Yeah. I must have walked into the wrong room. I was looking for-"

"I can have JARVIS pull up previous footage and see exactly where you were headed if you're not sure." Tony suggests. He's being an asshole but his offer sounds sincere.

Steve narrows his eyes at Tony, dropping his hands at his sides. "That won't be necessary, Stark."

"Are you sure?" Tony waves his hand in the air and a small screen appears in front of him. The words are backwards to Steve. "JARVIS, could you please-"

"Okay, Stark. Fine, I was headed here." Steve admits. He pulls out the letter and shows it to Tony angrily. "But the letter is staying in my hand and you are not reading it." Steve sticks the letter in his pants pocket and crosses his arms. He gives Tony a nod as if to seal his previous statement.

Tony gives him an odd look and then shrugs. "Okay, Rogers. What do you need?"

Steve looks caught off guard by Tony's lack of interest. He clears his throat and then realizes he's lost all of his anger. He sighs and shakes his head, not knowing how to answer that question. "I..."

"Well, you had to say something. You were obviously mad. What angered you?" Tony turns around and grabs a pen off of his desk. He's about to grab a notepad to write down whatever Steve says but the pen slips out of his hand. The pen rolls off the desk and onto the ground. He sighs in anger and bends down. His fingers brush the pen but sends it further under the desk. Steve's eyes wander against his will. His eyes graze over the gracious curve of Tony's perky ass. Steve can feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and lust. He can feel his hands fall away from his chest and down to his front, covering the tent in his shorts. He takes a deep breath and looks away when he fully realizes what's happened.

"Oh... oh no. Tony, I've got to go. I'll talk to you-" Steve's spinning around, ready to bolt out once again when Tony's hand clamps down on his bulging forearm. He scrunches his face together and refuses to turn around. His face is burning in embarrassment at the possibilities of what Tony's reaction will be.

"Why are you leaving? I was just getting some paper to write on, Capsicle. You need to chill down like when you were frozen in that ice." Tony tries to spin Steve around but Steve stays rooted in his spot.

"Tony, I'm not feeling so hot. I really need to go." Steve tries to remove his arm from Tony but Tony isn't having it. He steps in front of Steve with his arms crossed and his expression pinched.

"Okay, Capsicle. Let's see. You come in here fuming and won't even tell me what the hell is wrong. What are you trying to say, Cap? You just trying to make me angry? Agitate me? Look, I know..." Tony trails off when his eyes finally see that Steve's covering something. He assumes it's the letter until he sees that both of Steve's hands are down there. He stares, the thought not registering.

Steve lifts one hand to cover his face. He's about to die from embarrassment. His skin is on fire and he's numb from Tony's silence. "I should go..." He finally manages with a shaky voice. He steps past Tony and is finally at the doorway when Tony pulls him around. Steve's caught off by this and he gives in. He spins around and Tony grabs him by the front of his shirt and forces him closer. Tony's face is an inch from his and for a second, Steve is afraid that he's fucked up too much.

But then Tony's staring at his lips and he's kissing him. Tony's hands are in his hair hungrily and his tongue is grazing against his teeth, begging for entrance. Steve takes a deep breath, every nerve in his body on fire with lust. His body takes over and his mind fogs over. His arms are on Tony's hips and he's lifting him up. He's not sure where he'll go next but Tony wraps his legs around Steve's waist and he thinks that might be enough. But Tony's rolling his hips and Steve can feel Tony's erection on his stomach so he searches for a surface. He thinks of the desk and finds his legs moving him there without thinking any further. He keeps Tony lifted with one hand and swipes Tony's things off with the other. He sits Tony down and the kiss breaks. His mind clears and he sees Tony's items thrown on the ground and frowns.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that-" Steve starts but Tony's hands are on his biceps. Tony hops off the desk and then moves around it. He smiles at Steve seductively as he places Steve right in front of his chair. He bites his lip as his hands trail down Steve's buff arms and further down to his hands. Steve watches, mouth hanging open, as Tony's hands trail over his hands and to the front of his loose jeans. Tony unbuttons the material and the fabric falls down to Steve's ankles with a small push. Steve takes a sharp intake of breath when Tony's hand cups his cock through his boxers.

"Tell me what annoys you, Cap." Tony breathes out against Steve. His hand grazes against Steve's cock lightly.

Steve's breathing thickens and he looks like he wants to shut is eyes in ecstasy but can't bare the thought of not seeing Tony. He grabs onto Tony's wrist, making sure he doesn't stop. Tony continues his movements with Steve's big hands wrapped around his hand happily. He thinks it's hot especially when Steve groans loudly. "I hate that you call me Cap. I want you to call me Steve."

Tony smiles at that, coming forward to press his lips to the corner of Steve's mouth. Tony's hands grab onto Steve's boxers and push them down. They join Steve's pants around his ankles. "Steve... I want you to sit down." Tony puts his hands on Steve's chest and pushes him back gently. Steve watches Tony as Tony makes his way to his knees. Steve pushes Tony's hair out of his face as Tony gets on his knees. Tony places his hands on Steve's thighs and smiles up at him. He licks his lips and then leans forward.

Steve's cock is erect and pulsing. Tony licks out, making Steve's cock twitch at the contact. He grins and then takes Steve's head in his mouth. Steve's head falls back at the sensation. The feeling is too much and he bucks up. Tony gags but he takes it all in stride. Steve's quick to mutter apologies and run his hands through Tony's hair but Tony waves him off. He takes Steve in further. Tony's quick and dirty about everything and that has Steve writhing.

"Tony..." Steve whines, his cheeks red and face scrunched in ecstasy. He grabs onto Tony's hair as Tony starts to pull away. He stares up at Steve with shining eyes and lips. A string of saliva connects Tony's mouth to Steve's cock. The sight has Steve moaning once again.

"I never thought you'd be so dirty, Steve." Tony scoots closer and wraps his hand around Steve's throbbing cock. "From the noises you're making, I'm going to have to watch this." Tony pumps his hand and twists as he gets near the top. He continues the motion. Steve's face goes blank as his breathing increases. Tony bites his lip as he watches Steve and every twitch of his face. Tony wants to see everything he does to Steve. Tony jerks Steve's cock twice more before Steve's body tenses. His cock jolts in Tony's hand and he's cumming over Tony's hand and his own stomach. There's silence until Steve's breathing slows down. He swallows and looks into Tony's eyes.

"Wow, Cap. That was impressive." Tony comments as he puts his hands on Steve's sides. He leans forward and licks the cum off of Steve's chest with a pointed tongue.

"Have you heard word I've said, Stark?" Steve comments as he watches Tony lap up another stripe of cum. He pulls back with a sated smile and then moves to stand up. He places a hand on Steve's shoulder as he undoes his jeans with the other. He let's his pants fall to the ground and then climbs on Steve's lap in his boxers. Steve smiles awkwardly as Tony sits on him. He isn't sure what to do and he knows Tony can tell. So Tony gives him a comforting smile and grabs his hand. He intertwines their fingers and brings Steve's hand under his eyes. He studies the back of his hand before he brings it up to his face. He presses the back of Steve's hand to his cheek and smiles.

Tony grabs onto Steve's other hand and places it on top of the bulge in his boxers. "Do what you're comfortable with." Tony says, his hips rolling up to grind against Steve's hand.

Steve gulps as he gets up. He lifts them both with ease and then places Tony on the desk. Tony smiles at him and wraps his legs tightly around Steve's waist. "Don't worry about it, Stark."


End file.
